Flip or Flop?
by uragaaru
Summary: After an inspiring night at Ucchan's, Nabiki decides to begin a hostile takeover of Ukyou's star waitress and kunoichi. While she goes into it thinking of the profit motive, things change as she actually gets to know the outwardly shy girl. Written on commission for Hypocritical Dadaist!


It was early evening when Nabiki entered Ucchan's. After all of the mess with the wedding bombing, the idiocy that followed with the paperwork and getting inspectors to approve the new dojo, and the fund-raising for said new dojo, things at home had gotten calmer. That said, after a tense family meeting with everyone who lived at home, it was decided upon that Friday and Saturday Nights were 'fend for yourself' nights, by which instead of a meal around the increasingly cramped table with the family, everyone had the night off. This began after Akane and Ranma, for the first time ever as a united front, wanted Kasumi to take a break. Nabiki had felt a small, lilliputian sized bit of sympathy for her elder sister, agreed with them and, after a few well-placed arguments, got the rest of the household to agree.

This particular Friday evening, then, Kasumi had gone out with a friend from high school. Nabiki hoped that Kasumi was having a nice time and that romance was in the air. Her father, Soun, was at the Saotomes and Nabiki desperately hoped there was _zero_ romance there. And her baby sister and her idiotic girlfriend/boyfriend (the odds seemed to lean toward "girlfriend" these days) were probably attempting to cook something at home, would probably fail because of their hot and cold natures, and order takeout, probably from that Indian restaurant across the street from the Nekohanten.

This left Nabiki to stay away from home and enjoy a bit of alone time. Thus, her arrival at Ucchan's. It was a bustling Friday night and the tables and booths crammed along the side of the restaurant were packed with students, businessmen, and other folks in the neighborhood.

"Welcome to Ucchan's!" Nabiki heard Ukyou's low contralto voice as she slid the door closed behind her. Nabiki smiled to herself. _If only Kuonji had enough business smarts to see that her Ranchan was just a junk investment. Misplaced ambition is so wasteful when you—_

Nabiki train of thought stopped as a glass of water, a pair of disposable chopsticks, and a paper napkin seemed to just appear on front of her in a careful arrangement. Looking up, Nabiki saw a familiar face, one almost as familiar as the eponymous 'Ucchan' herself. Konatsu was clad in her usual uniform of a purple and indigo kimono, with a bright red obi and even brighter smile as she bowed to Nabiki.

"The usual, Nabiki Tendo?"

Nabiki blinked but nodded. "Actually, I'll have the _ika-tama_ today."

Konatsu seemed excited, as though she had just heard a marriage proposal. "Yes! Of course!" She turned and said, "Lady Ukyou, one _ika-tama_ for Ms. Tendo!"

With a free spatula Ukyou waved in acknowledgement and, in front of Nabiki's eyes, Konatsu seemed to vanish. Nabiki scanned the room to see Konatsu busing a table, then again at the counter to take an order, then that order suddenly appearing on another table, the customer gasping before they clapped a bit at the sudden appearance of food. Konatsu herself had vanished and Nabiki darted her eyes around the room only to see Konatsu walk out from the back kitchen.

Nabiki's mind boggled a bit. She had heard a bit from Ranma and Akane that she was some kind of 'once in a century' prodigy kunoichi. Nabiki had also heard of the circumstances of Konatsu's birth and childhood as a teahouse Cinderella. Nabiki had heard Ranma and Akane hem and haw about Konatsu 'real' gender, but she didn't care about all that. _Let those two deal with their psychosexual complexes_ Nabiki cautioned herself. Nabiki only cared about Konatsu's _usefulness._

Her thought was interrupted as a plate of steaming okonomiyaki with squid and topped with two eggs along with the bonito flake, nori, sauce, and mayonnaise appeared in front of her.

"There you go, Nabiki Tendo," the waitress in question said in a voice that was cheerful and just a bit deferential.

"My, Konatsu, that was quite skilled. You're amazing," Nabiki said, affecting a tone of almost obsequious praise. "You really are a prodigy at your art."

Konatsu merely blushed, putting her hands to cover her mouth. "It's... just my family's training. I'm not anything special, Nabiki Tendo." She bowed slightly then walked away and back to her duties.

Nabiki broke off a bit of okonomiyaki with her chopsticks and took a bite. _No false modesty, there. It's like she doesn't even realize how skilled she—oh wow that is really really good._ Nabiki's train of thought was interrupted as the mix of ingredients opened her third eye to a familiar, but welcome world of flavor. After that stimulus had passed, she kept an eye on Konatsu working as she ate. The sound of an old fashioned calculator rang through her head as she looked at Ukyou, working the grill. _Does she even appreciate what she has, I wonder? Someone like Konatsu could do almost anything, yet she's just a waitress. Feels like a waste of equity. Maybe a hostile takeover is in order. The Kunous have a pet ninja, why not me?_

Nabiki took out a small ledger and started calculating. She slowly began outlining a schedule with one hand, pausing to take bites of her okonomiyaki.

 _Kunoichi Stratagem - Action Item List_

 _Do a SWOT Analysis on the competition_ _Strengths?_ _Weaknesses?_ _Opportunities?_ _Threats?_ _Find what appeals to Konatsu and leverage them_ _Alternately, find any weaknesses and leverage those_ _Present a counteroffer or, an offer they can't refuse._ _Develop new markets for acquisition_ _Personal Servant/Bodyguard?_ _Stunt Actress?_ _Personal Saotome Tormentor?_ _Shiatsu Masseuse?_

Nabiki paused at that last entry. She looked at Konatsu who was currently pouring beer for a customer from a bottle into a glass. Her hands weren't small and dainty like her own but they were very slender and she could see her nails were short, but painted in a tasteful beige-pink color.

 _Yeah, I work hard enough. I'm worth it,_ Nabiki thought as she underlined that last possible duty for Konatsu.

Nabiki had finished her meal and was nursing her tea when it approached 10 pm. She was the only customer left to watch Ukyou time scraping the grill and Konatsu cleaning tables and the other stools. Nabiki spent the time analyzing the two as they worked together. She saw the expression in each of their eyes. Konatsu was lovestruck, that much was obvious, to the point where she deferred to Ukyou too much. Ukyou for her part seemed to like her waitress just fine, though she could tell the way Konatsu depended on her annoyed her just the tiniest bit. _Of course she'd be annoyed. She likes_ Ranma, _the most immodest person this side of Tokyo! She's not Akane, but she's cut from similar cloth._ Nabiki also caught Ukyou's slight embarrassment when Konatsu seemed to be kind to her while customers were around. As the room emptied, she was less nervous and Nabiki wondered. _Hmm. For all the crossdressing and posturing, maybe she's worried about being seen as gay? Somedays, I wonder if I should tell Saotome to take the pansexual Chinese girl and get the hell out this place._ _Still, I sense an opening here._

"Hey, sugar," Ukyou said, interrupting Nabiki's thoughts, "Closin' time. You don't have ta go home, but... well you know how it goes,"

Nabiki put up her mug of tea and said, "Of course..." She affected a casual smile. "Tell me, Kuonji, how do you get on with your waitress?"

Ukyou blinked, "Konatsu? I mean, he's just fine. Lots of help around here and I can keep the place open while I'm at school because he chips in. I was paying him 10 yen an hour until the Ward Office caught wind and i had to bump it up to minimum wage."

Nabiki furrowed her brow. "That must be nice, having someone who's basically a housewife for you..."

Ukyou's face blushed with embarrassment, "It's not like that! Ko-konatsu's just an employee!" Nabiki nodded along, though she cast an eye at the distance and noted Konatsu, who was wiping down a table slump a bit.

Ukyou continued, "I pay him well enough and he's a hard worker, b-but that's all."

Nabiki idly nodded in agreement. "That so? Then it's okay if I have a little chat?"

Ukyou tilted her head "A chat? With Konatsu?" Nabiki didn't reply and, instead stood up and sauntered over to the kunoichi/waitress who turned and seemed anxious as Nabiki approached. Konatsu's hands were together in front of her, clutching the wet cloth she'd been using to wipe down tables. Nabiki got close and whispered in Konatsu's ear.

"I find you interesting. Are you free tomorrow night? My treat."

Konatsu's eyes widened and she found herself covering her face with the cloth in her hands. "Oh nono, I couldn't. Lady Ukyou needs me here on Saturday and I simply couldn't."

Nabiki gave Konatsu a sympathetic look, "Oh, I'm sure Ukyou will be fine. It's just one Saturday," She turned back to Ukyou, "Isn't that right? Hasn't your cute waitress here earned enough time off for one little date?"

Konatsu let out a soprano squeak. "D-d-date!?"

Nabiki chuckled. "Heh. Okay, not a date, let's just say dinner between friends. At Florilège. I'll make a reservation for two."

Ukyou eyed Nabiki skeptically, "You're up to something, aren't you?"

Nabiki put a hand to her chest and gasped theatrically, " _Moi_? Up to something? I merely want to get to know Konatsu better under a more objective setting. If she's okay with that."

Konatsu peeked behind Nabiki, looking at Ukyou's eyes with confusion.

"I'm not sure I can spare the work. Saturdays are my busiest days, after all."

"I'll get Ranma to waitress and Akane to wash dishes for you," Nabiki countered immediately.

Ukyou blinked, then asked, hope in her voice, "Ranchan? Here? Really? Even after the whole wedding?"

Nabiki nodded. "They owe me a favor. I'll even get a cute new waitressing outfit for her. How about it?"

Ukyou nodded. "Deal. Konatsu! You have tomorrow night off if you want it!" she announced to her employee before she let out a cheer. "Oooh boy, Ranchan's coming here tomorrow! This is great!"

Nabiki turned back and looked at Konatsu. It didn't take much insight to see a look of disappointment across her face as the kunoichi looked on towards the grill and the practically dancing Ukyou. Nabiki, to her surprise, even felt a bit bad for her.

"So, how about it, Konatsu?" Nabiki asked, "Do we have a deal, as well?"

"I mean, Lady Ukyou said it was okay and—"

"I wasn't asking her. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything. Would you like to go out with me? Strictly business if that's what you want."

Konatsu pursed her lips. After a beat, she gripped the washcloth tightly in her hands and bowed.

"I graciously accept your offer, Nabiki Tendo."

Nabiki smiled. _Got my foot in the door._ She replied, "Great. I'll pick you up at... let's say 6:30. I may need to finagle the reservation with Henri, but I think I got it covered. I'll see you then."

"Wha-what should I do to prepare, Nabiki Tendo?"

Nabiki waved a hand as she walked out the door. "Whatever you're comfortable in is fine."

* * *

Nabiki set the phone down and went to lay down on her bed. _Okay, reservations are set,_ she thought, _and I put those two in line so they'll be ready to work at Ucchan's when I get Konatsu. Now to review my analysis._ Nabiki pulled out her ledger again and wrote:

 ** _Strengths_ **_: Politeness, loyalty, skill, modesty_

 ** _Weaknesses_ **_: Too modest. Loyalty not unwavering. Paid crap. Ukyou hurting her feelings perhaps?_

 ** _Opportunities_ **_: Get Konatsu to see themselves as a person? Work the Ranma fangirling in Ukyou's part._

 ** _Threats_ **_: Saotome and the fiancée brigade, as usual. Contained. Should all end up at Ucchan's while we are off in Jingūmae._

Nabiki closed her ledger. She smiled. A little negotiation, maybe a bit of friendly affirmation and a bit more cash at her disposal, and she'd have the loyalty and personal bodyguard any CEO would trip over their billions to have.

* * *

It was 6:25 the next day when Nabiki showed up at Ucchan's. Trudging behind her, were Ranma and Akane, holding hands and looking at the floor. Akane was in a plain violet kimono, but Ranma, in girl form, was in a light blue knockoff Anna Miller's uniform, the waist of the dress cut high enough to push up Ranma's bust and meet with an equally high cut neckline.

Nabiki casually strolled to a free stool and sat back, crossing her legs, showing off the bottoms of her white capri jeans and high heels. She adjusted her loose, gauzy pink top a bit before she leaned back and announced, with a Cheshire cat smile, "Well, Ukyou, I met my end of the bargain. Where is my escort?"

There was a sudden silence as customers coming in and eating dinner stopped, a few of them gasping. There was a pause where one could only hear the sound of the grill and plates squeaking across tables.

Ukyou sighed and massaged a temple with a hand. "Ko—Konatsu is still getting dressed. H-He'll be ready soon."

Nabiki's smile lessened. "Good. It'll be nice to have a chat somewhere a bit more upscale than this place."

"Well I'm sorry Ucchan's isn't to your taste, your highness. I don't recall it being too low class for you to eat here yesterday."

Nabiki raised a hand. "Oh no, you misunderstand. Ucchan's is great for what it is. A date spot, it's not, however. At least not for anyone past middle school."

Ukyou blinked. "I thought you said it wasn't a date!?"

Nabiki chuckled. "Well, think of it more as a _job interview,_ then, Ukyou. I'm seeing if your kunoichi has a place in my organization."

"What are you getting at?"

Nabiki merely added, "I'm considering a spot of headhunting."

Ukyou's eyes widened again and she gripped her spatula tightly in her hand. Before she could say anything, however, there was a rustling coming from the back kitchen and Konatsu emerged. She was wearing a variation of her work kimono, with the red obi changed to a darker purple one. Her hair was up in a complex bun held up with hair sticks. Her face was made up, not thickly, but it was obvious to Nabiki where Konatsu had used makeup to hide small blemishes and add some contouring to her face, as well as make her eyes seem larger and her lips redder.

Nabiki nodded in approval. "Perfect. Right on time, Konatsu." She stood and walked towards Konatsu and offered an arm. "Shall we?"

Konatsu looked nervous and shook her head. "I-I-I couldn't be so forward, N-Na-Nabiki Tendo."

"It would complete the look to wrap your arms around an escort, you know. And 'Nabiki' is fine, Konatsu."

Konatsu nodded. "Still... w-why don't we head out for now? You may lead the way... Nabiki," Konatsu suggested, shifting her weight upon saying her name.

Nabiki gave a slightly theatrical bow to Ukyou and the two walked out of Ucchan's, brushing past Ranma and Akane.

Ukyou, for her part, frowned. Once it had been a few seconds after Nabiki and Konatsu left, she yelled, "Well! Are ya gonna stand there, sugar!? There's work ta be doin'!"

Ranma and Akane both let out a sharp "Eep!" and fell into step at Ucchan's.

* * *

Nabiki led Konatsu towards the train station. It was still light out, though the sun was low in the sky. The pedestrian traffic was pretty light and Nabiki felt a spring in her step as she walked. She looked back to see Konatsu keeping up, but at a distance behind her. Nabiki took her in. She looked nice enough in the kimono and her face and hari were on point, but she was in a slumped posture and, to Nabiki's chagrin, she looked more confused and worried than anything.

Nabiki stopped. "Hey, you okay?" _Damn, I need to set this up better_ , Nabiki thought. _I'm losing the deal before I even start the hard sell!_

"Yes, I think... I wonder what interest you have in me," Konatsu said. "Lady Ukyou said you were plotting something. If you mean to hurt Lady Ukyou, I can't—"

Nabiki blinked. "Ukyou? I don't have anything but friendliness towards Ukyou." _Damn, she really is loyal._ "I respect her business acumen, if nothing else."

Konatsu nodded. "Then... why are you interested in talking to me? And why are you taking me out to do so?"

Nabiki pondered the question a moment. _Damn, still too early to be forward about hiring her. I gotta create some loyalty._

"I want to get to know you. I'd like to be friends, after all." Nabiki was a bit thrown by Konatsu's guarded look.

"I... I'm not sure what that entails. I mean, Ranma and Akane are friends and Lady Ukyou... I think of her as something different, though perhaps 'friend' may be appropriate as well." Konatsu seemed to fall into a well of thought as she began considering things and going silent as they walked next to Nabiki.

 _Crap. She's going to be thinking about Ukyou the whole night. How do you close a deal if they're thinking about a competitor's products the whole time!?_ Nabiki checked the time in a store's LCD display; it was 6:45 PM.

"You know, Konatsu..." Nabiki offered, trying to snap the kunoichi out of her thoughts. "I had to get the reservation for nine, so we have a bit of time to ourselves."

"So... should i got back to work until later?" Konatsu asked, confused, causing Nabiki to trip over herself a moment.

"No! I, uh mean, I thought we could do something nice like..." Nabiki stalled. _A walk? Coffee? Karaoke? What can we do to kill time..._ Nabiki blinked as she noticed the sleeves of Konatsu's kimono. It was easy to overlook in the bustle of restaurant service, but she could see small bits of oil stains as well a bit of fraying at the hem of the sleeves.

"Hey Konatsu," Nabiki began, "do you have any clothes you use outside of work?"

Konatsu thought, "I have three _komon_ I've made by hand using leftover cloth, like this one. And I have my _shozoku_ for when Lady Ukyou has asked me to use my... talents to follow Ranma around. It is useful for stealth, but sometimes a bit hard to breathe in places he likes to go to.

Nabiki tilted her head in confusion and Konatsu quickly replied, "There was a time not long ago where Ukyou was worried Ranma was..." she began to blush, "doing unseemly things in the locker room at school with some of his friends... Daichi and Hirosuke?"

Nabiki's eyes widened. "'Unseemly'?". _Oh, ho. I always expect Ranma would only want to do something like that with Ryouga, not those two chumps. But in that case..._

Konatsu nodded, putting a hand to their chest. "Yes! I was quite scandalized! They really went at it with each other. Not since my time at the tea house did I see such a display of manliness, not to mention such a waste of hot water."

Nabiki felt herself get excited at this piece of gossip but stopped herself, "Wait... so what exactly happened?"

Konatsu blushed, "It's hard to describe, but Ranma explained it to me later... It seems the boys in the class decided to hold a 'towel snapping tournament'. Ranma insisted on using the showers because it would muffle the noise and the hot water because he was worried the overly wet towels would trigger his curse."

"O...kay. I think we may have gone off track," _Okay, focus her attention._ She grabbed Konatsu's wrist. "I want to take you shopping for a new outfit. Maybe some western clothes, what do you say?"

"I, well... I'm not sure if I should..."

"It's my treat, okay?" Nabiki gave her 'date' a practiced smile.

Slowly, hesitantly, Konatsu nodded. "Okay. I'm not sure if I will know what to do, however. And I don't know about putting you out on the cost. Did you know that shirts can cost... goodness, 800 yen!"

Nabiki bit her tongue. "Trust me, I have a good eye for fashion on a budget." Nabiki winked at Konatsu as she led her down an walkway.

Nabiki led Konatsu out of Shibuya Station and towards the Toukyu Department store. Inside, she brought the wary kunoichi past the specialty foods, beauty products, and housewares and up to the clothing section. Nabiki put on a look of concentration as she navigated towards this part of the store. Meanwhile Konatsu was both dazzled and intimidated by the throngs of people as well as the sights, sounds, and smells of the store.

Konatsu and Nabiki finally found themselves standing in the central aisle of the shop. One one side was menswear, shirts, slacks, sweaters, jeans in typical reds blacks, and darker earth tones. On the other side were women's clothes: blouses, jackets, skirts, leggings in basic colors as well, but also in a set of pastels.

Konatsu took a step forward, as though she were inching towards a precipice, with a slow, deliberate, almost imperceptibly trembling foot. She turned back towards Nabiki and waited.

Nabiki stood there, trying the glean something from her date.

"Konatsu? What's wrong?"

"I... I do not know which way I should go?"

Nabiki blinked. _She... she's not asking if it's okay to shop in the womens' section, is she?_ Nabiki considered.

"'Which way', Konatsu?" Nabiki tentatively asked.

"I... I wear the komon"—he raised her arm and pointed at the floral pattern on the sleeves—"because it is... to my taste without challenging others. It's feminine, but... simple enough that those who tell me I'm a boy aren't too angry with me."

"Like Ukyou?" Nabiki asked.

Konatsu slumped her head. "Lady Ukyou means well. She is not mean to me. I have a home and food and purpose at her side but... she says things without thinking. She's very casual in her speech. I suppose part of it is her Osakan nature, but... some days those careless words aren't as easy to let flow by like a stream."

 _Yes! Perfect! This is totally the angle I need. Now just seal the deal and..._ The better devils of Nabiki's nature were silenced as she noticed Konatsu begin to shudder a bit. Konatsu huddled in a bit and Nabiki could feel the gap between them.

"Hey, Konatsu..." Nabiki said, "Look... I- I didn't realize this was such a sensitive issue. I just wanted to do something nice. I noticed you didn't have many outfits and... no matter what others think, you deserve some nice clothes once in a while, right?" Nabiki forced a smile, though inwardly she was panicking. _Crap. Crap. I should have realized this was a sore spot. I just figured she was more composed about it than that idiot my sister is in love with., I didn't think Konatsu was just keeping all of that stuff on the inside._

"I-If you don't want to, it's okay, I was only offering to—" Nabiki stopped as Konatsu bowed deeply to her.

"If.. If it's okay, Nabiki Tendo. I will take you up on your offer. Only..." There was another pause as she dabbed the sleeve of her kimono near her eyes. "I do not know much about Western fashion." She took a step towards the women's section. "Can you help me find an outift that would suit me?"

Nabiki nodded. "Of course. My pleasure," _Yes! I knew she could do it._ Nabiki paused. _Well, I mean, I just had to stoke her ego, of course. She'll see me as her liberator and I can parlay that. Right. Just a matter of business, after all._ Nabiki felt reassured with herself as her eyes navigated towards the evening dresses.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ucchan's, it was shaping up to be the typical Saturday night clientele: Furinkan students, some folks from the college, and even a small class reunion in the back table. Ucchan manned the grill like a monarch of her domain.

She saw Ranma flit around the dining area. With showy skips of her legs and energetic smiles, she took orders and grabbed plates from mid-air as quick as Ukyou could toss them, a few times making a show of catching a shower of bonito flakes Ukyou would toss after the okonomiyaki to the applause of all the patrons. Ranma would then serve the dish, give the diner in question a smile or blow a kiss to them and skip on.

Ranma soaked in the attention. She found a chance to play around while she worked. The diners, even the Furinkan High students, seemed nonplussed at seeing the biggest jock on campus playing up a coquettish charm while they got their dinner.

After almost two hours of the work, Ranma came to Ukyou behind the gril and asked, "Hey, Ucchan. Can I take my break now?"

Ukyou gave Ranma a beaming smile. "Of course, Ranchan! Maybe you and I could—" Ukyou blinked as it became obvious Ranma had already left and had walked to the back kitchen, the double doors still flapping. Ukyou took a step back from the grill and walked near the doors, cupping a hand to an ear to listen in.

"Ranmaaaa..." Akane giggled. "I still have a load to run through the sanitizer!"

"I know, but I missed ya workin' the front. Ya know what? It's creepy how horny the guys are 'round here."

"You just _now_ noticed the guys drool over you in that form?"

"Well, _you_ don't gotta change with 'em during gym... and hey it's not _just_ the guys. I know at least _one_ _girl_ who goes ta Furinkan High who likes this body, too..."

"Come on, dummy. You might be on break but I'm still on the— mmmmm— no fair."

"Hey, if you had just told me the day we met you had a thing for redheads..."

Ukyou stepped away from the door. She balled her hands into fists and shut her eyes, face flushed with anger.

She walked back to the grill. She still felt like the queen of her domain, but now the crown felt heavy. The dining area seemed suddenly still and Ukyou felt as though she was less at home than adrift on an island made of okonomiyaki.

 _Why did I agree to letting Konatsu go for the evening? It'd be easier if he were here..._

Ukyou then recalled what Nabiki had said.

 _"I'm considering a spot of headhunting,"_

Ukyou let out a screech. The customers looked up at her concerned. Ranma popped back out of the kitchen.

"Yo, Ucchan? You okay!? Ya didn't burn yerself or..." Ranma trailed off as Ukyou calmly walked to the wall behind the grill and grabbed her battle spatula and bandolier of throwing spatulas.

"Wha—What are you doin', Ucchan?" Ranma tried asking as Ukyou picked up her bag of explosive tempura flakes and blinding nori.

"Oh, nothing much Ranchan. Just a bit of headhunting. Nabiki Tendo's head!" Ukyou yelled as she jumped over the grill. She yelled back at Ranma with a venomous tone, "You have the grill! Tell your fiancée not to try cooking anything while I'm gone!"

Ukyou ran out of the restaurant, slamming the door behind her. A second later, Akane emerged from the kitchen.

"What the heck was that."

"I think Ucchan lost it, Akane... She wants ta beat up your sister!"

"Beat up?" a customer chimed in without warning. "She's gonna kill that hussy!"

Akane let out a low growl and took off her apron. She started running out as well.

Ranma held out a hand. "Akane! Where are you going?"

"Ranma! Come on! We have to go make sure Ukyou doesn't destroy half of Tokyo trying to teach my sister a lesson."

Ranma tilted her head. "I can't help but wonder why your concern isn't saving Nabiki's life." That train of thought was cut short as Akane walked over, pinched Ranma's ear and began to drag her out of the restaurant.

"Hey wait!" another customer called out. "We haven't paid yet!"

Ranma shrugged as she left the restaurant. "Uh... it's on the house?"

Ranma and Akane left to a cacophony of cheers and wolf whistles as they raced off to find Ukyou.

* * *

Florilège was a surprisingly roomy, dimly lit French bistro in Shibuya, nestled away from the main pedestrian drag that extended from the scramble crossing across from the main station, tucked behind fashion malls, karaoke parlors, and dance clubs. It was dimly lit and upscale enough that there was a sense of peace and a return of the breath which was strained among the throngs of young partygoers who were beginning to head into Shibuya and parts elsewhere downtown to party the night away until the first trains of the morning

Nabiki felt worried however, as they were led to their table. The lighting was more atmospheric than she intended, even more so once the hostess lit the candle at their table, and the way she and Konatsu were treated made Nabiki wonder if their hostess had gotten the wrong idea.

"Please be seated, ladies. Kentaro will be your waiter this evening. It's very nice of you to join us this evening. We aim to be discreet and will ensure while you are at Florilège, you will have time for intimate conversation. Anything else, of course, will have to be taken elsewhere, though I can offer recommendations for nearby lodging if required."

 _Entirely the wrong idea,_ Nabiki thought.

"That— that will do."

"Of course, miss. I shall let you get back with your date this evening."

"D-Date!?" Konatsu said in a whisper as the hostess walked away. She covered her mouth and darted her eyes around the dark restaurant.

"Relax, Konatsu. Our hostess means well, but... let's say she's a bit misled." _Okay pivot this, Nabiki..._ "However, I'm not surprised. You look rather stunning if I do say so myself." _It better be. That was most of my profits from this week. Just remember: investment. Long-term dividends outweigh the upfront costs._

Konatsu looked a bit confused more than anything, which surprised Nabiki. "I-I don't know how you can say that when everything here is so overwhelming. There's gold painted fringe on the walls and everyone is dressed so impeccably and, and..." she picked up a fork. "Look at how silver this stainless steel is."

Nabiki looked closely. "Actually that's got at least a little sterling silver, I think, based on the tiny bit of tarnish on the edge."

Konatsu's jaw dropped. "Exactly, um, Nabiki." She admired the fork, placing it in front of the candlelight and turning around, trying to see all of it through the dim yellow light.

Konatsu ran her thumb over the statement necklace that sat on her chest. There was a violet lily pendant that Konatsu kept looking down at. "I hope you don't think this color too gaudy."

"No.. It... it suits your complexion and the dress." Nabiki admired her handiwork.

Konatsu was tall and slim enough that the a-line black evening dress gave her a clean, sharp and, most importantly for Konatsu, feminine outline. _Maybe I can spring some money for some Jusenkyo water or maybe the old fashioned way at least..._ Nabiki found herself thinking as she looked at Konatsu, who was distracted by the pendant. _I mean, after she helps me make a mint of course. I can always say it's part of her commission. She certainly wouldn't mind. I'd be doing her the favor!_

"I was worried when you were helping me... I liked some of the lower cut necklines, but... I'm a bit embarrassed to show so much in public."

Nabiki smiled. "I figured. I'm glad there was a boatneck dress that worked. You look good in it. You have a good silhouette for it.

Konatsu nodded slightly. "Even though I'm not exactly... I need to compensate a bit to fill out the dress?"

"Konatsu, please, if no one was allowed to pad their bra a little here and there, we'd have a lot more outfits a bit loose in the bust. Even when I don't want any padding, my bras usually have a little of it just for the shape.

Konatsu blushed as Nabiki said that and for a tiny moment, Nabiki thought, _I shouldn't tease like that._ Nabiki shook her head again. _What the hell am I thinking. Come on! Just need to ply her with some fine things, charcuterie, some light entree, maybe crepe suzette, and she be my loyal retainer as quick as you can say Hattori Han—_

"Nabiki Tendo! Dost mine eyes deceive me!" A haughty masculine voice called out as he approached the table. Nabiki turned and even in the low light of the restaurant knew who it was instantly. He was in a, admittedly, well-tailored suit and his hair was finally cut, but the slight haze in his eyes and the ever so twisted smile made Nabiki shudder.

"Tatewaki Kunou... Dost _mine_ eyes deceive me?" Nabiki replied dryly.

"Nay, humble Tendo maiden, I am here in the flesh. I was at the bar, sampling a Kir Royale when I noticed a familiar silhouette of feminine beauty. I was worried perhaps you were with an escort but," He turned to glance at Konatsu and smiled, " I see you are merely with an acquaintance. I concluded it would be ungentlemanly to _not_ stop by and ask if you had plans for the evening. Well, Nabiki Tendo, are you free this evening?"

Nabiki narrowed her eyes. _The motherfucking tool. Can't he see I'm in the middle of a date—I mean job interview! I have to get his horny ass out of here._

Nabiki gave Tatewaki a slight smile. "Oh. Tachi, I'm not free right this moment, but if you perchance give me..."—she glanced down at the fine white rose gold watch—"twenty minutes, I shall make sure you have some much needed attention."

Tatewaki smiled back. "Excellent. Thy manners are as exquisite as thine eyes, Nabiki Tendo. I shall await your departure from this establishment, as a gentleman should." Tatewaki walked away and past the bar.

"Should—should I leave you alone, then?" Konatsu asked hesitantly. Nabiki saw the rather obvious lines of hurt on Konatsu's face.

"Absolutely not, Konatsu. I only said that to get him to leave us alone. This is our little affair," Nabiki gave Konatsu another small grin, though internally she paused. _Affair? Why did I use affair? I mean the word is technically correct, but it's not what I mean connotatively and... just relax, you can close this._

Nabiki raised a hand and their waiter arrived.

"Oui, Mademoiselle?" Kentaro asked, bowing deeply to the table.

"Ah, yes. If you can relay a message to Henri, there is a rather oleaginous young man standing outside the place who has had the nerve to try to hit on me in front of my friend. Tell him he can use... _Le Gant."_

Kentaro gasped. " _Le Gant,_ mademoiselle?" He swallowed audibly.

Nabiki nodded. "The poor man can handle it, but it will teach him a lesson for interrupting two ladies' dinner with his petty notions of chivalry."

"Oui, Mademoiselle. I shall let maître d'hôtel know _immediately."_ Kentaro bowed and walked away.

Nabiki picked up her wine glass and took a sip. "And that is the power of good connections and the right people, Konatsu. Do you see what I mean?"

Konatsu paused for a moment, then shook her head. "Do you need me to dispatch Kunou?"

"Only if you want to."

Konatsu gasped and shook her head again. "I couldn't possibly ruin this lovely dress you got me, Nabiki!"

Nabiki nodded sagely. She reached over the table and gently placed her hands over Konatsu's. She looked deep into the girl's eyes and said gently, "Then don't worry about it. Just think about tonight."

 _Yes. That has to seal the deal right there. Ninja bodyguard here I come! Suck it, Bezos!_

* * *

Ukyou landed across the street from Florilège. She was hardly dressed up for the place, given the fine suits and dresses the clientele wore. For Ukyou, however, none of that mattered. She knew the universal language of the restaurant business and calmly walked towards the side alley and the chef's entrance.

A busboy outside smoking a cigarette by himself.

"Hey, can I help you?"

Ukyou smiled. "Looking for a quick job?"

"I'm on the clock."

Ukyou flashed the young man two 1,000 yen notes. "This enough to take a hike for 15 minutes?"

The busboy looked at her oddly for a second before taking the cash and pocketing it.

"The jacket too."

The busboy shrugged and took off his uniform jacket before walking around the corner to a liquor store.

Ukyou put on the busboy jacket and put her hair up in a bun before entering the space. She put on her 'all business' expression and deftly moved through the space.

She observed a tired cook enter, pushing a rolling cart that was covered in a white tablecloth. Atop it on one end was a single butane powered burner, a skillet and tools. On the other side were ingredients such as butter, oranges, Grand Marnier, cognac and, what caught her eye, crepe batter.

"Be back in a second," the cook who had been pushing the cart said. "Gotta use the toilet and take a break. Table 5 can wait. The lesbians got hit on by that rich boy from the sticks."

"Idiot." The grillardin replied, "Taken care of?"

"One of them knows Henri personally and asked for _Le Gant._ It's gonna be good." A waiter said, grabbing plates of salad before heading out again.

Ukyou spied the crepe chef walk past her towards the employee bathroom. Ukyou silently followed her in.

"Sorry about this. Enjoy the worker's comp." Ukyou knocked her out with a battle spatula before taking her uniform and tying her up. Ukyou diligently washed her hands before walking out of the bathroom. She grabbed the cart and pushed it out the door.

* * *

Nabiki breathed in a sigh of relief as the meal was light, but satisfying on its own, but she found the company somehow more relieving. Konatsu was naive, but a quick study, learning the proper use of the utensils and being game enough to try a dish like escargot.

After the meal there was a slight break. Nabiki took a sip of wine and asked, "Say Konatsu, I've heard about your past before you came to work at Ukyou's but I'd like to hear more about yourself. What do you like to do?" _Get her talking. She's self conscious, but if I can make a show of listening, she'll trust me._

Konatsu stared off to the side of the restaurant. Her eyes caught sight of a fresco of a crane flying from the banks of a river. Konatsu rubbed her hands.

"I've talked about my stepmother and stepsisters. They were cruel, yes, but... pitiful in their own ways. I... everything I did I thought of my mother and father. I- I don't really remember my mother's death clearly. I recall crying because she seemed to be there one day, then gone the next.

My father found me wrapped up in one of her _tomesode_ kimono. It wasn't the first time I had played dressup in my mother's things, but I clung onto it since it still smelled of her perfume and I imagined myself still wrapped up in her arms. My father capitulated and he held me as I slept. The next day, he showed me the scrolls she had kept of her clan's techniques. He didn't know them, but he said I was suited to learn these skills. I trained very hard to make my father proud of me, though I also learned how to fashion my own clothes. At first they were poor imitations of my mother's things, but through trial and error, much like learning my mother's ninjutsu, I learned how to sew like she had. I was lucky, I suppose. I had inherited my mother's techniques and her slender frame, though I grew tall as my father. When I was still a child, I was almost as tall as he, he had grown weak from what I learned later was poison.

On his deathbed, he had called me his daughter. When he passed I cried every night for a month. I could not grieve in the day. My stepmother had forbidden it and in that way I learned the final art of my mother's clan: fitting in and staying unnoticed."

Konatsu gripped the pendant on her chest, "I, I don't know why you noticed me. Perhaps it is because as of late, it has grown difficult to be unnoticed, like a stone that breaks the water when the river runs shallow. Maybe you are a kindred spirit after all? I heard from Akane you too lost your mother. Did you learn her arts as well?"

Nabiki froze... she had known of the basic details of this story but, coming straight from Konatsu, Nabiki felt an rare sensation. More than pity, it was kinship, empathy. She thought about her own mother dying and how she was able to be the clever one, to help Kasumi who was the maternal one and Akane who was the baby. She froze as Konatsu asked her such a direct question.

Nabiki remembered now. Konatsu didn't have an elder sister to protect her. She had to carry on her father's legacy as well as her mother's art. And yet, while for someone else it would have been difficult or unnatural, being a kunoichi suited Konatsu. _She's really strong..._ Nabiki thought idly. _Beyond what i wrote in my dossier. She has character._ Before she could censor herself she looked at Konatsu's long slender fingers and the way she gestured in soft, arcing motions as she spoke.

 _She's beautiful..._

Nabiki gasped.

"Are you okay Nabiki?" Konatsu asked. "I didn't do anything to upset you, did I?"

Nabiki shook her head. "No! Not at all, I just... I was lost in thought."

Konatsu hung her head down just a bit. "I'm rambling, aren't I? I've talked to Lady Ukyou before like this and her eyes would drift towards the television or she would be doodling pictures of Ranma and her holding hands... I'm used to—"

"No! I was thinking about my mother. How she passed. How hard it was for you growing up with a sick father and a wicked stepmother. How you learned your skills despite that and... and how you got to be yourself even though logic would have said you were losing yourself. You're... you're really a good person, somehow."

Nabiki froze. _Why did I say all that? I could have just repeated some detail and faked it. I just opened my mouth and it spilled out. She's just as sweet and gentle as Kasumi and as strong as Akane and... she's really beautiful, huh? She's a sweet girl. She's more honest than I am_.

Nabiki took another sip of wine.

 _Investment my ass. This was a mistake. This is like My Fair Lady except instead of an East London maid, it's a naive kunoichi. What am I even doing here? I thought maybe I could appeal to her baser nature, but she's just too damn nice a person..._ Nabiki felt her chest thump. _I'm not... feeling things. I can't!_

Konatsu looked to Nabiki, her eyes wide. "Are you okay, Nabiki? Did the snails upset your stomach? Or did I do something, after all? You keep looking at me and I'm worried."

Nabiki felt alarmed. "No! I... I'm sorry. I'm just—" She stopped and gathered her nerve. "Are you—are you happy where you are?"

Konatsu tilted her head. "I mean this is a very luxurious place, Nabiki. I never imagined such a place would exist... or that it would serve French food!"

Nabiki couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "That's— that's not exactly what I meant, Konatsu. I'm sorry. I mean are you happy working at Ucchans and living there?"

There was a jostling sound as a cart came by the table and a woman in a chef's hat, white jacket, and dark glasses came up to them and said, in a forced mezzo-soprano, "Pardon et moi, mademoiselles. I am 'ere to make ze crepe suzettes for tonight!"

"Ah, tres bien," Nabiki replied politely before turning to Konatsu and, without realizing, touching her hand. "You'll love these, Konatsu. They're light, orange-flavored, and just a little boozy." She gave Konatsu a conspiratorial wink and smirk.

There was a rumbling noise Nabiki dismissed as the crepe batter going on the pan.

Konatsu spied out of the corner of her eye a familiar glint: one of carbon steel rather than the silver of the restaurant cutlery and a grip that suggests a forward toss rather than a flip of the large, thin pancake.

"Nabiki!" Konatsu cried out, throwing the table aside to catch the throwing spatula mid-air. The lit candle on their table flew up as the table itself crashed on the cart, knocking over the portable butane burner and, in a large crash, the bottle of cognac that was set aside for the crepes.

Nabiki and the mysterious crepe chef were stuck, looking up in awe at the high arc the candle traveled, reaching almost 3 meters before falling. Nabiki was pulled away from the crepe suzette cart a second before the candle fell down, setting the vaporized alcohol aflame along with the cart and parts of the carpet as well.

* * *

Ranma and Akane finally made it outside of the restaurant. On reflex, they ran inside and were immediately stopped by the hostess.

"Do you have a reservation?"

Ranma and Akane blinked and looked at each other. "W-well no, we don't," Akane responded.

"Then I am sorry. This is a reservation-only establishment. If you wish we can find you two a table for..." She looked down at a ledger. "Three weeks from now. 10000 yen deposit and, please follow the dress code this time." She pointed at Ranma's waitress outfit. "Formal Attire Only."

Ranma blinked and looked down, "But this getup has lacy ruffles! What ain't fancy 'bout that?"

Akane sighed and grabbed Ranma's wrist. "Well call next time, come on, Ranma." Akane led the confused and slightly insulted Ranma out the door in time to be stopped by a familiar man.

"Dost mine eyes deceive me!? Akane Tendo _and_ The Pig-tailed Queen! I have not beheld thy twin visions since that day eighteen months ago when I stepped out the hallowed hallways of Furinkan High to the wider world! 'Twas the Fates which wove us together this eve!" Tatewaki Kunou raised his arms up in triumph.

Akane and Ranma sighed. "Not now, Kunou! We're busy!" Akane said

"We gotta find Ukyou before she tears up the joint lookin' for Nabiki," Ranma added.

"Indeed, I saw the fair Nabiki Tendo inside. She asked me to await her out here for she had a brief acquaintance she was entertaining. I was afraid she had a paramour, but it 'twas merely another lady and the thought of a woman at her age playing at romance with another woman, it is to laugh!" Tatewaki Kunou demonstrated such a laugh with bellows of "Ha HA!"

Akane and Ranma were confused, yet they started feeling a small of fire of anger begin to swell which each laugh from Tatewaki.

"Well then, while I await Nabiki Tendo, I would also permit you two to court me as well. For such is the magnanimity of a great man such as I, The Blue Thunder of Tokyo Gakuei University!"

"You're going to a college to be a teacher!?" Akane asked.

"Yes! For I am a legacy there! I shall follow my loathsome father's footsteps towards greatness! And I invite you two and Nabiki Tendo to be witness to mine ascent to the stars!"

Akane and Ranma looked at each other and, with a nod, each pulled a fist back to punch.

Suddenly, a black limousine pulled up on the street next to them. The door opened and a very large, very tall man emerged from the vehicle. He was easily two and half meters tall and broad as a rugby player. He wore a well tailored Edwardian formal suit, complete with cloak and bowler hat. He had on dark glasses concealing his eyes and he wore a white glove in one hand and what looked like a knight's gauntlet in the other.

"Mr. Tatewaki Kunou?" the man asked in a soft, deep rumbly basso voice.

Tatewaki turned his head towards the man. "My good man, what is it that you could want with such an esteemed fellow as myself?"

The tall man nodded. "Please come with me." He reached out to Tatewaki with his white gloved hand.

Tatewaki batted it away. "Begone! I have business with these fair virginal maidens!"

The man, unperturbed, grabbed Tatewaki's shoulder with his gauntlet covered hand. Ranma and Akane heard an audible crack. Tatewaki drew in sharp breath.

"This was not a request, Mr. Kunou. Come with me." The man forced Tatewaki into the vehicle and the two were driven away.

Ranma turned to Akane and asked her, "That was weird, right? Like that was kinda fucked up, right?"

Akane was about to answer when they heard an explosion coming from Florilège. They ran towards it.

* * *

Ranma and Akane pushed through a mob of people leaving out the front of Florilège and made it to the dining area in time to see the crowds of patrons rush out of the side and rear exits.

In the middle of the puddle of fire was Ukyou, facing Nabiki and Konatsu, who stood behind Nabiki. Ukyou pointed a finger at Nabiki.

"Nabiki! This is all your fault!"

"How is sneaking into a restaurant without a reservation and setting the place on fire my fault?" Nabiki replied in an even tone.

Ukyou let out a groan. "Argh! That was an accident! You—you're confusing Konatsu!"

Nabiki turned her head back to look at Konatsu. "She doesn't seem confused. Are you confused?"

Konatsu thought for a second, putting a finger to her lips. "I mean... I am a litte, Nabiki. But I'm confused as to why Lady Ukyou is here and why she attacked you."

Ukyou let out a growl. "Konatsu! Nabiki doesn't care about you! She just wants to steal you away from Ucchan's!" Ukyou glared at Nabiki. "I may not care about Konatsu the way he wants me to, but he's still my valued employee!" Ukyou pointed to herself. "I'm not losing him, even if I've lost Ranchan! At least I'm not lying to Konatsu's face, pretending I am interested in him as anything but an employee!"

Nabiki froze, not having an quick and easy comeback. Ukyou took the chance to take out two of her throwing spatulas and started rushing Nabiki. She was stopped by a pair of short slender arms. Ukyou looked down to see Ranma, standing between her and Nabiki, her arms tensed and panicked.

"Ucchan! Ya can't be doin' this! Come on!" Ranma grabbed Ukyou and began dragging her back towards the front exit of the restaurant despite Ukyou's struggling.

"Ranma?" Akane yelled back and gave Ranma an unsure look with a downturned lip. As she approached Akane, she stopped and, while still holding onto Ukyou, she planted a short, but deep kiss on Akane's lips.

"Be back soon, tomboy. Make sure everyone gets out okay!" Ranma walked out of Florilège still holding onto Ukyou.

"Let me go, Ranchan! I'm not done!"

"Yeah you are, unless ya want the cops breathin' down your neck!"

Nabiki and Konatsu started making for the side exits only to be stymied by a burning beam.

"Oh crap, what are we going to—!" Nabiki let out a screeching yell as Konatsu picked her up and, having spotted a high window, threw a kunai to shatter the glass, jumped up to the windowsill, and leapt from the building to the rooftop of the building next door.

Konatsu set Nabiki down softly.

Konatsu bowed to Nabiki and, with a hand, she grasped the pendant on her neck. "I'm sorry, Nabiki. I did not realize that Lady Ukyou would get so upset..."

Nabiki shook her head and held up her hands. "No, wait!" Nabiki got on her knees and kowtowed to Konatsu. "I'm the one who needs to apologize. Ukyou..." Nabiki paused. "Ukyou was right. I antagonized her. I wanted to know what she thought of you." She raised her head and slowly came to a seiza position. "If you ask me, your attention is wasted on her. Maybe not. She wasn't lying to you, just misguided. Myself, on the other hand..."

Konatsu looked at Nabiki. She placed a hand back on the pendant that lay on her chest.

Nabiki continued. "I wasn't lying when I said I developed an interest in you. But when I started, it was business. All of that honeyed talk I was using was just bluster. I was trying to convince you to work for me instead of Ukyou."

Nabiki started laughing a bit, until she realized she was starting to tear up a bit. "I thought— Oh, I _thought!_ I thought I could convince you to be my personal retainer, my own kunoichi to watch my back while I ply you with money, favors..." she paused, "respect."

Nabiki shook her head and gave the other woman a deadly serious look. "But it wasn't earned. I was just being cynical. You know, 'See Demand. Create a Market. Bam, Trade.' My usual M.O., but... then I started talking with you tonight and I saw how sad you were when you didn't know where to go or when you told me so much about yourself without expecting anything in return and..." she smiled, "Let's say by the time 'dessert' came, I threw away my dumb corporate fantasies and I started realizing you're a rare person, Konatsu."

Nabiki stood and brushed off her pants. She walked up to the woman in the black evening dress who still clutched the violet pendant and brought a hand to brush her cheek gently. "You're a rube, but you're so honest about everything, it's hard to justify anyone taking advantage of you. I don't want you to be my retainer anymore."

"N-no?" Konatsu tilted her head, her voice a bit... disappointed, somehow.

"Would you like to try being my girlfriend?"

Konatsu raised her hands. "B-b-but you know about how I was born and—and, Lady Ukyou was always clear I'm... I'm not really a gi—"

"Oh, Please, you're more girl than she is without even trying. I don't care about your body..." She gave Konatsu a slight hint of her usual 'Ice Queen' knowing smile. "Well maybe I do have an interest, but I mean it now when I say I think I want a girlfriend, rather than a retainer, after all."

Konatsu's blush shone through her makeup and she closed her eyes. "I... I'm not sure yet, Nabiki. I think... I need time to think. I have to refuse your request at this time."

Nabiki's mouth set in a hard line. "I see. I understand, Konatsu. I haven't been straightforward with you. I don't blame you for being upset with—"

"But," Konatsu interrupted, "I would not mind going on another date. Perhaps someplace a bit less dazzling? I still can't get over how silver the forks were."

Nabiki felt her eyes moisten as she nodded. "Sure, Konatsu. I'd love to take you out again. Next week, okay?"

Konatsu nodded too. "I think so. Why don't we spend a little more time here, then worry about the details, okay?"

Nabiki put her arm around Konatsu's waist and the two leaned back against the rooftop, staring off into the downtown Tokyo night sky.

* * *

Nabiki sauntered into Okonomiyaki Ucchan's one late afternoon on Sunday. She was dressed in a stylish combination of a black miniskirt that hugged her long legs, a tight black top, an unbuttoned red blazer, and matching 10cm patent leather heels. In her hand were several bags from high-end boutiques.

"Welcome!" Ukyou, standing behind her grill in her work uniform bowed hello. "Wow, that's a lot of shopping, Nabiki," she commented as she turned on the burner in front of where Nabiki sat.

"Just came back from Shibuya. This girl wears only the finest."

Ukyou nodded, not responding as she began mixing the batter.

"The usual?" she asked.

Nabiki nodded. "That'd be great."

As Ukyou set to work, Nabiki looked around, noting the restaurant was empty.

"Slow day?"

"Eh, you came between lunch and dinner."

Nabiki nodded, looking around some more. "So where that waitress of yours?"

" _He_ 's around," Ukyou said, scowling on the "he" as she waved her spatula behind her. "You know he actually asked me for a raise the other day?"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Ukyou continued as she added the seafood to the top on the okonomiyaki. "He's never cared about anything like that before."

"Well you know, people change… most people anyhow."

Ukyou looked up at Nabiki. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Nabiki said as she crossed her legs. "Just that some girls want better for themselves rather than be stuck in the same rut."

"Are you talking about me?"

Nabiki shrugged, "Merely making an observation. There are some girls who want the finer things and those who are... content with the status quo, even when it stops being tenable."

Ukyou flipped the okonomiyaki right side and stood there, counting to herself silently. "Patience is a virtue."

"An overrated one. Sometimes a girl can't wait until she's thrifted. That's not fair when she's worth retail."

Ukyou looked up at Nabiki with a look of disdain as she mindlessly painted on sauce and mayo with one hand and sprinkled bonito flake and aonori with the other. With an almost too clinical ease, she sliced the okonomiyaki and placed the dish in front of Nabiki.

Nabiki took a small bite. "Very good, as always. Ever think of franchising? Releasing a line of frozen Okonomiyaki, or least premade-mix, just add cabbage, dashi, and egg?"

Ukyou said nothing further, standing away from the grill, her arms folded.

Seemingly right as Nabiki finished her meal, a voice floated from the back room

"Sorry I took so long! I'm ready, Nabiki." Konatsu emerged onto the dining room. She wore a light plaid skirt and oversized long sleeved black t-shirt with "O. D. OF Bourgeoisie Milk Boy Milk" on it. Her hair was down. Nabiki saw the metal band of the necklace poke out from the shirt on her neckline.

Konatsu kicked her leg up behind her and fixed the fit on her short heels. After taking a few steps to test their fit, she looked at Nabiki who had stood and left two 500 yen coins by her plate.

"Shall we go?" Konatsu asked.

Nabiki grabbed Konatsu's arm and said, "Of course. Oh, I did tell you we're introducing you to my father today, right? Only fair he meets his other daughter in law."

"W-w-what!?" Konatsu let out a frightened squeak.

"Just kidding." Nabiki leaned up and pecked Konatsu on the cheek. "Why don't you be a good girl and show me around town this time, Konatsu."

Konatsu let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. "Haaaaah... That, that I can do, Nabiki."

The two headed out on a lovely day.

* * *

Thank you everyone who helped edit this, but extra special thanks to Hypocritical Dadaist who inspired the idea for the fic!


End file.
